


To the Nines

by jstabe



Series: MFD [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Yeah, Clint was definitely wearing something under his pants and Bucky was going to die if it was even close to what he thought it was.





	To the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mandatory Fun Day prompt "boys in lingerie"

They hit the bathroom door with enough force to push a grunt out of Clint and Bucky murmured an apology against Clint’s mouth, managed to turn the door handle so they could stumble into the bathroom. Bucky kicked the door closed, fumbled behind him for the lock, all without breaking the kiss. Clint’s hands were tight on his hips as he walked them backward until Clint’s back hit the counter. Bucky reached out to slap on the light switch, blinking against the harsh glare. He finally let go of Clint’s mouth and shuffled back a couple of steps, gaze raking Clint’s form. Clint blinked against the light, frowning at Bucky. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Jesus, Clint.” 

The frown didn’t leave Clint’s lips until he caught the second sweep Bucky made of his body. Then the frown eased into a smirk as Clint leaned back against the counter. His eyes sparkled, and there was the slightest flush on his cheeks from the alcohol he’d consumed waiting for Bucky to join the party. 

“Something wrong, Buck?” 

Bucky got his hands on Clint’s shoulders, smoothed them down his arms, expensive fabric bunching under his fingertips. “God, just look at you.” He ran his hands back up Clint’s arms, over his chest. “You’re all dolled up, baby.” 

The color tinting Clint’s cheeks deepened. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could make Clint blush, except for Bucky’s tendency to use endearments when he was turned on. Bucky kind of loved that. A lot. He nosed at Clint’s cheek as he felt up the hard lines of Clint’s body under his tux. 

“Guess it’s a good thing you had to come late,” Clint teased. “Or we wouldn’t have made it out of our rooms.” 

“Maybe not, but some warning would have been nice.” 

Instead, he’d walked into the ballroom on the Tower’s public floor to find Clint hanging out in a group that consisted of Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and various rich people being asked to donate to the cause of cleaning up whatever the Avengers had broken last. One look at Clint in his tux and all the blood in Bucky’s brain had gone south. Luckily, it hadn’t taken much maneuvering to isolate Clint and then spirit him away. 

Clint turned his head to catch Bucky’s mouth, his tongue sliding along Bucky’s bottom lip. “Did you bring me in here to talk or what?’ 

“To talk about how good your ass looks in those pants, maybe.” 

Clint was still laughing as Bucky slid his hands down over Clint’s ass to his thighs before lifting him up to set him on the counter. Clint parted his thighs easily so Bucky could step between them, rolling his hips and making them both moan. He caught Clint’s mouth for a kiss, hands sliding along Clint’s thighs. His fingers slid over something that made his brain catch and stutter and he slowed the movement of his hands, slid them back down achingly slow. Yeah, Clint was definitely wearing something under his pants and Bucky was going to die if it was even close to what he thought it was. 

“Baby?” 

Clint’s cheeks were pink, but he was smiling as he reached out to straighten the lapels of Bucky’s jacket. “Do you remember last week? You were reminiscing with Steve?” 

It wasn’t easy, but Bucky got his brain out of Clint’s pants and forced it to figure out what Clint was talking about. “Yeah. He was nervous about going on that first date with Natasha.” 

“Mmm hmm. You guys started talking about the great ladies' man, James Buchanan Barnes. You said you liked when a girl got all prettied up for you. Liked making an effort to like nice too.” His hands smoothed over Bucky’s shoulders. “And James? You look very, very nice tonight.” His eyes took on a wicked glint that was making Bucky’s stomach flutter. “What kind of doll doesn’t do the same?” 

“Oh fuck.” 

Bucky’s hands shook as he shoved aside Clint’s jacket and reached for the buttons on his dress shirt. He slipped them open, fingers trembling as he caught a glimpse of black. He pushed the shirt off Clint’s shoulders, eyes drinking in the sight. The little straps on whatever it was Clint wore should have looked ridiculous, given the size of Clint’s shoulders. Instead, they just seemed to make his shoulders and biceps more defined. The little black number was edged in silver lace, Clint’s nipples barely showing. 

“Camisole.” 

Bucky looked up, frowning. “What?” 

“It’s called a camisole. You like?” 

There was just the slightest thread of hesitation under the tease, and no way was Bucky having Clint be unsure of himself. Not when he’d gone to so much trouble for Bucky. 

“You’re pretty as a picture, baby.” 

Bucky stole another kiss; Clint made a soft noise into Bucky’s mouth when Bucky used metal fingers to pinch a nipple to hardness. Bucky bent his head and bit at the nipple he’d pinched, making Clint gasp and arch up into him. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Clint moaned, fingers sliding along Bucky’s nape to play with the short hairs there. Bucky sucked at the nipple in his mouth, switching to bite and tease at the other one when Clint’s hips started rolling restlessly against his. Clint moaned again, fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair and tugging gently. 

“I fucking love how much you want me.” 

“Always want you,” Clint murmured against Bucky’s mouth. “But you haven’t finished unwrapping me.” 

Bucky had been trying to ignore that, the intriguing shape he could feel under his hands whenever he slid them along Clint’s thighs. He was pretty sure what he was picturing was going to kill him. 

Clint laughed, reached up to tug gently at Bucky’s ponytail. “Better get to unwrapping, hot stuff. We can’t hide out in here forever.” 

Bucky grinned back, reached down to undo Clint’s pants. He slipped his hand inside to encounter more lace and nearly whimpered. He gave Clint’s cock a squeeze, felt the dampness of Clint’s underwear and forced himself to take a long, calming breath. He pulled his hand free and reached for the waistband of Clint’s pants. Clint helpfully lifted his hips and let Bucky tug the pants down to his ankles. Bucky got his first look and just... stared. 

The camisole had looked pretty damn good on its own, but now that Bucky was getting the full picture, Clint was stunning. Black satin edged in silver lace cupped Clint’s cock, the wet head just peeking out of the top. Framed in silver lace, it made Bucky want to lick him clean, so he did, groaning at the taste. He sucked the head into his mouth, teased his tongue into the slit until Clint was squirming under him. Bucky lifted his head, licked his lips clean. 

“Sorry, got distracted.” He pinned Clint’s hips down. “Hold still, doll. Let me see you.” 

Bucky had already figured out that Clint was wearing a garter and stockings, but seeing it stole his breath. The black looked so good against Clint’s tan skin, the sheer stockings somehow sexier when they were hugging the muscles of Clint’s thighs. 

“You know, I’ve seen a few girls in their unmentionables.” 

A finger slipped under his chin and tilted his head up. When their gazes met, Clint cocked a brow. 

“You’re going to want to be real careful how you finish that sentence.” 

Bucky gave him his best charming smile. “Never seen one as pretty as you are, baby.” 

Clint sniffed, but parted his thighs. “Carry on, then.” 

Bucky laughed and unhooked the garters, reached for the waistband of Clint’s panties. “Does that mean these can come off?” 

“I suppose.” 

Bucky snorted, but eased the panties down Clint’s hips and to his knees. He scowled at the delay, but got rid of Clint’s shoes, letting Clint’s trousers and the panties quickly follow. Clint leaned back, spread his legs as he palmed his cock. He looked utterly debauched and gorgeous. And he was all Bucky’s. 

“You’re fucking stunning, Clint.” 

Clint laughed, brought his knees up and rested his feet on the counter. Bucky’s breath left him a rush and he leaned in to kiss Clint. 

“Bet you say that to all the dames when you want in their panties.” 

“Never wanted in anyone’s panties the way I want in yours.” 

Clint’s smile softened and he tugged Bucky into another kiss. “Lucky for you, I’m inclined to let you.” He kissed along Bucky’s jaw until he could nip Bucky’s earlobe then whispered in his ear. “Lucky for you, I’m already wet.” 

Bucky wasn’t sure what to call the noise he made at that, but it made Clint look all smug and satisfied. Bucky kissed him, deep and filthy, as he got his hand between Clint’s thighs and rubbed over his hole. He leaned back to watch as he pushed into all that slick heat, Clint’s body opening easily to him. He groaned as he worked Clint open more. 

“Jesus, look at you. When you take two fingers easy like that? So fucking hot.” 

Clint dropped his head back, color high on his cheeks, and Bucky leaned in to bite at the long line of his throat. Clint cursed, reached out for Bucky’s shoulders as he rode the fingers in his ass. 

“Please, Bucky. I need...” 

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” 

Bucky got a hand down to undo his trousers and free his cock. He slipped his fingers free of the tight grip Clint’s ass had on them, shifted forward to rub the head of his cock against Clint’s hole. 

“You sure, baby?” 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m ready.” 

He trusted Clint to know what he needed, but he still made himself ease forward, filling Clint an inch at a time. When he finally bottomed out, Clint dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, breathing hard. Bucky slid a hand around to rest on the small of Clint’s back, his own breathing unsteady. 

“You feel so fucking good, Clint. Every damn time.” 

Clint shuddered, body tightening around Bucky, and Bucky cursed, pulling back a bit before thrusting forward. He swore again, unable to find the rhythm he wanted with Clint on the counter as he was. He tugged Clint forward and off the counter, grinning as Clint yelped and clung to his shoulders. 

“Trust me.” 

He twisted, somehow managing to shuffle around without tripping, a Herculean feat since his pants were somewhere around his ankles. He stumbled forward, Clint’s back hitting the wall. He got his hands under Clint’s ass, held him still as he fucked up into him. Clint’s head fell back, and he moaned, ass tightening around Bucky’s cock as Bucky fucked up into him. 

“Fucking perfect, Bucky.” 

Bucky grinned, pleased. “Sniper, baby. I never miss.” 

Clint snorted, arms winding around Bucky’s neck as he leaned in for a kiss. “Get on it then, soldier. I want to come.” 

No way was Bucky arguing with that. He got a tight grip on Clint’s ass as he pulled out, shoved back in deep. Clint rolled his hips, fucking down onto Bucky whenever Bucky thrust up, and it wasn’t long before Bucky was swearing a blue streak, sweat making his dress shirt stick to his back. He could feel the silky slide of the stockings against his skin as he moved with Clint, and it was so familiar and so different at the same time that it blew his mind. 

“Get your hand on your cock, sweetheart. I want to feel you come.” 

Clint moaned and reached for his cock, matching the stroke of his hand to the thrust of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s thighs were on fire, fingers aching from the grip he had on Clint. He rolled his hips, mouth finding Clint’s in a messy kiss. Clint moaned into his mouth, ass squeezing around Bucky so fucking perfectly he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to wait for Clint to go off first. Clint broke the kiss, Bucky’s name a hoarse, drawn out moan as he came between them. Bucky thrust deep and stilled, buried his face in Clint’s neck as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Clint’s hands roamed his back, petting and soothing as they came down. Bucky turned, deposited Clint back onto the sink and got a grateful smile. 

“Thanks. Not sure my legs will hold me up right now.” 

“No kidding. Super soldier or not, that was hell on my thighs.” 

Clint laughed, pulled Bucky into a kiss. Bucky ran his hands along Clint’s sides, making a soft noise at the feel of the fabric under his hands. He rolled his hips, shifting his cock inside Clint and making him gasp. 

“Got you all wet and messy, didn’t I, baby?” 

“Feels good. I like being full of you.” 

Bucky moaned, bit at Clint’s mouth. “Then let me take you home. I want to spread you out on my bed, eat you out, then fill you up again.” 

He felt the shudder of Clint’s body all the way down to his toes. 

“Jesus, Bucky. You know we’re supposed to make an appearance at this thing.” 

Bucky pulled out gently, slipped a hand between Clint’s thighs to massage his hole. “Come on, please. I want to get a good look at you all dolled up for me, baby. You look real pretty wearing my colors.” 

Clint moaned as Bucky slipped two fingers inside of him. He gave Bucky a glare that held no heat, then shrugged. 

“Screw it. I’d rather be with you.” He cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Take me home, soldier. You’ve got promises to keep.” 

Bucky grinned. “Anything for you, doll.”


End file.
